


Our Little One

by SelenitaLunar



Series: Loving You [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Iron Baby, Iron Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenitaLunar/pseuds/SelenitaLunar
Summary: Pepper and Tony are having a baby :)





	Our Little One

**2020**

She had felt the first wave of pain at home five hours before, and now Virginia "Pepper" Potts-Stark was already in labor.

Happy had brought her to the hospital the fastest he could and luckily Martha, his girlfriend, who was a nurse there, was now holding her hand and trying to help her. She was the best at her job and Pepper felt more relaxed in her presence.

"Please Happy… Ask Rhodey again… Maybe he contacted Tony already…" Pepper pleaded between heavy breathing. "I don't want him to miss the birthing of his child!"

Rhodey heard her scream that last words and poked his head into the birthing room.

"I just talked with him, Pepper. Finally! He's on his way!"

Pepper sighed and as if the news of her friend had infused her with new courage and resolve, she rode the next contraction and kept the excruciating pain at bay the best she could.

"Pepper, keep breathing. That's it, good" Doctor Andrews said.

"Go on, Pepper just like that. You are doing amazing…" Martha kept whispering, effectively calming her as Happy wiped the sweat from Pepper's forehead with great care. He was livid and sweating profusely as well.

"Oh God, the baby is nearly here and if Tony misses it…" He mumbled into Martha's hear.

She gave him a knowing smile in return. "He'll never forgive himself"

Happy nodded affirmatively.

* * *

Tony knew he was going to be late. But it was not his fault that their daughter had decided that she wanted to enter in the world one entire week before of what was planned.

"Friday, all power to the boot thrusters now!"

"Right, Boss" The AI said quickly.

*Perfect timing, as always*. Tony thought resigned with his fate as he flied throught the sky.

Half an hour later he landed in front of the hospital and with armor still on and everything he started running down the corridor until he nearly flipped the information desk stumbling over it.

"Pepper! Potts! Stark! Virginia!" He screamed out of his mind. "She's on labor I think she's been for some hours now…"

"Of course…" The young receptionist said patiently. "Calm down, Mr. Iron Man... I meant Mr. Stark." The girl giggled, unable to help herself, trying to cover her mouth with her hands. "First floor, right corridor, that elevator there... If you can... Can you get out of that? Because it may be too heavy for our elevators and the system will not hold still..."

While the girl was still talking, Tony had already started walking towards the elevator and right in front of it he said:

"Friday, full Mark L compression, please."

"Of course, Boss." The reply came quickly.

Suddenly the armor opened and Tony took two steps forward and left the Mark L. As soon as he was out of it, the pieces reassembled themselves forming a perfect suitcase made of gold titanium alloy in red and gold. And the small, self-sustaining ARK reactor stood in the center, emitting its soft blue light. Tony pressed a command and the light went out. Then he took the suitcase by the red handle and lifted it in the air just as the elevator doors opened in front of him. Then he jumped inside, pressing the number one on the panel at lightning speed. The parsimony of the device when it closed and started working made him even more anxious.

"Come on… I don't have time for this, absurd obsolete technology…" He mumbled to himself.

As soon as the doors opened, he could see Rhodey in the distance, who inmediately waved at him and smiled relieved when he saw him arrive, and his mother-in-law, Mrs. Potts, who was looking at him visibly puzzled.

"You made it!" She said.

"Hi you all!"

Tony, nervous, scared, sweaty and tired, greeted them in a hurry and asked about his wife.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Thank you for calling me. Repeatedly. I couldn't hear the phone the first six times. Damned French people and their frequency inhibitors... That hellish investors meeting in Paris… Oh God, it's been a nightmare flying back here…"

"I know, Tony. It's being wild here too… But don't worry she's okay" Rhodey told him.

"I'm glad you are finally here Tony, Ginny needs you." His mother in law added quickly. "She's been asking for you…"

"Yeah, Evelyn I know. Don't worry. I came the fastest I could. Luckily I'll always keep one of this with me, for emergencies. Who knows when an Iron Man suit can come in handy" He said pointing to the red and gold briefcase. "Can I see Pepper? My baby girl? She's already been born? It took me three hours to fly here…"

"She hasn't." Rhodey said holding his shoulder. "Pepper's been having contractions for the most part of the evening and five minutes ago Martha said she was in the final stage of labor. Come on man, cheer up. You are having a baby!"

"Thanks for coming so fast with Mrs. Potts, Rhodey"

"No problem. Everything for both of you, Tony. Everything" James added smiling broadley at him.

Tony swallowed hard, sighed deeply, and gave the suitcase with the Mark L to his best friend., entering inside the birthing room holding his breath. An apology already sliping from his lips.

"Honey! I couldn't come faster, I was…"

Pepper, lying there sweating and in visible pain, just exhaled the air she was holding and raised her head in his direction. A knowing and reasuring look in her blue eyes.

"I know, Happy told me you were stuck in that important reunion with the investors. In Paris!"

"Yeah it seems our little girl wants to meet us early" He joked sweetly. "I'm so glad you were with Happy when this started. I was so worried flying back here…"

"I was lucky. He brought me to the hospital the fastest he could and Martha had the afternoon shift. Did you fly back in a suit?" He noded in a yes. "Okay, come here. I need you" Said his wife breathing heavily.

His eyes widened as he saw Pepper on the bed, sweating, tearful and in visible pain. Dr. Andrews, whom he knew of the latest prenatal consultations, was sitting between the open legs of his wife.

"Oh God, the books and the Lamaze instructor never explained this on detail" He said to Martha and Happy walking towards Pepper.

Her friend nodded calmly and smiled slightly.

"Welcome, Mr. Stark " Said Dr. Andrews, turning to look at him. "Come in, your baby is nearly here. Just a little more effort Pepper."

Two nurses dressed Tony in green with great profesionality and then, he walked next to Pepper, anxious and excited at the same time.

Happy and Martha retreated, yielding the best spot next to Pepper to Tony. The nurse noded in understanding at the soon to be father for a moment, and then both walked outside giving Tony and Pepper some privacy.

"All right, push Virginia, she's almost here" Said her doctor with a bright and encouraging smile.

Pepper screamed and grabbed Tony's hand with terrible strenght.

"This is unbearable Tony! Uh… Uh… Why the hell did I agree to carry your child? I think I'm gonna kill you… If I survive this… Oh God!"

He was sure his little finger was close to breaking in two with the strength she was holding it but he decided that her wife was in a worst position that himself at the current moment. So he kept his mouth shut about this particular subject.

"You'll be singing such a different tune when the baby is here, honey" He replied instead with a smirk. "You'll thank me, even"

Pepper screamed in pain again. And noded in a silent "no" with her head.

"Easy there, honey. You can do this. Look at me" Tony pleaded, trying to help her focus with his voice.

She did.

"You can do this Pepper. Our daughter is nearly here. And you'll be the best mother ever"

She smiled quietly in the middle of another wave of pain.

"Oh God, Tonyyyyyy make it stooop!"

"I wish I could, baby. Trust me. I hate seeing you in pain" He reassured her the best he could.

Time went by between pushing and screaming. Pepper's nails were scratching Tony's hand who she had firmly secured between hers to get some conforting touch as she pushed again and again. They put in practice all they learned in the Lamaze classes they went together and Tony helped Pepper to maintain her breath steady. They made a very great combo of parents to be in the final part of the process.

Tony secretly thanked the fucking universe in general and all his best friends more specifically for bringing him the opportunity of finally being able to see the birthing of his daughter and keeping his wife safe. He was exploding with anticipation and joy.

And then a loud crying was heard and the girl was born.

* * *

She was so beautiful, Tony thought later, not able of taking his eyes from the tiny baby girl in his arms. That perfectly cute petite nose and mouth. And little hands and rosy fingers. Her barely open eyes, and her reddish brown hair… From Pepper. He secretly hoped the color of her little eyes would be blue. For now they were indistinguishable grey.

He could look at her like this forever. He was so proud. He was a father. And he vowed right there he was going to be a "good and caring" father. Her daughter deserved it.

Finally, fighting a furtive tear and choking a sob, he kissed the infant tenderly in her tiny hand.

"Our daughter, my baby girl, my Iron Girl" He said proudly to Pepper who was resting pacefully in her private room's hospital bed visibly exhausted, handling her the child.

Once the baby was secured into her mother's arms, Tony kissed their foreheads lovingly. First Maria's, then Pepper's.

"She's mine too, for the record. And she's too young for that kind of thing." Pepper remarked playfully, looking at her daughter in awe. "Hey, little one I'm your Mum... Yes... I love you so much..."

Her husband smiled softly, looking lovingly at his two girls.

"But it has a nice ring to it... And she needs a good nickname after all" Replied Tony dreamily. "Maria Elizabeth Stark, the Iron Girl. I like it"

Pepper smiled brightly at him. Her joy fulfilling the room, irradiating from that beautiful smile.

"We'll see. Only if it's just a nickname…"

Tony and Pepper looked lovingly into each others eyes, then down, both admiring their little daughter, product of their mutual love, with pride and happines.

"I love you, Tony. Thank you so much for giving her to me. She's perfect, honey... I..." She felt a lump forming in her troath at the sudden emotion. "I'm glad we decided to have a baby. I truly am. Sorry about before… I didn't meant it at all…"

He smiled broadley at her. Knowing perfectly well what was she feeling.

"See? I knew you wouldn't want to kill me anymore once you had her in you arms." Tony said chuckling, succesfully lightening the mood. Then got serious again looking intently into her eyes. "I understand honey. It was the pain talking. Not you."

Pepper rolled her eyes playfully, a little joyful smile in her lips.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you both, honey. So so much…"

And then, unable to transform his overwhelming feelings in more words, he gave her a soft peck in the lips. Full of love and tenderness.

The baby yawned softly, between both her parents, and lifted her tiny little hand brushing softly againts his father's cheek and her mother's chin.

"Thank you for helping me, for taking over _Stark Industries_ … I'm going to need your help there for a couple more months."

Tony nodded, happy to indulge the mother of his child.

"Whatever you need, honey. You say it, you get it. I promised you we'll do this together. And when you can manage the company again, I'll be your stay at home hubby, uh? Parenting this little peanut the best I can…"

Pepper smiled broadley at him, as the baby yawned and caressed his father's cheek sweetly with her little rossy hand.

"You are going to be the best at the job" His wife said. And then she kissed him in the lips.

They would be three from now on. And forever a family.

The beauty of the married couple on the bed, holding their daughter was the first sight all her friends and family found as they walked through the door.

"What a beauty" Said Mrs. Potts to Rhodey as Happy and Martha smiled fondly at them.

Tony grazed all of them with his triumphant smile.

"Friends, family… This is Maria Elizabeth Stark. Our little daughter. Come here and meet her."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a real life friend who is going to have a baby soon and she inspired me this little story.
> 
> Martha is the nurse that attended Happy Hogan when he was hospitalized during "Iron Man 3" they started a relationship in my particular headcanon.


End file.
